Fullmetal Wolves
by Sailor Greeny
Summary: The WR wolves are lost in space and time somehow and find themselves in the FMA world and Cheza is lost somewhere. Will they find Cheza or will Darcia get to her first?
1. Wolves meet Ed and Al

Fullmetal Wolves

By: Sailor Greeny and Her little sister Possessed Fangirl

Disclaimer: We don't own Full Metal Alchemist or Wolf's Rain.

Summery: The WR wolves are lost in space and time (somehow) and find themselves in the FMA world and Cheza is lost somewhere. Will they find Cheza or will Darcia get to her first?

Sailor Greeny: This is my sister, Possessed Fangirl's first fanfic and we decided to write it together.

Possessed Fangirl: Just so you know- I'm demented and have a tiny attention-butterfly's! Yay.

Sailor Greeny: Ha ha ha ha! Very funny! You ARE my sister! (Said proudly) Our family is Crazy, but it's the GOOD CRAZY!

Possessed Fangirl: Span. Tiny attention span. Chapter one was mostly my demented work. Sailor Greeny is a Green-eyed wolf with brown fur and I am Ed's wife. If you are another crazy fan girl... SHUT UP!

Sailor Greeny: This is our fic and what we say goes! Other random people from different places might appear out of nowhere because I just read the Harry Potter book and have had six chocolate chip cookies and only got five hours of sleep the day the book came out after getting it as soon as it came out after midnight!

Possessed Fangirl: And I'm just crazy. I've never played paper Mario. Woo hoo!

#SOUND#

"Japanese"

"Animal talk"

Thoughts

(Author notes)

-Phone-

Chapter one: Wolves meet Ed and Al

Ed and Al were walking about the town, with a free day on their hands they just had to keep from getting in to any more trouble long enough for Winry to come and go. (Possessed Fangirl: Is that even POSSIBLE?) She was visiting them for a day. Ed was thinking of how much money would be spent on the fountain of never ending "Oh I have a need this's" when he saw a group of very lost and confused people avoiding mostly everybody that crossed their path. Especially if they were old and drunk.

"Hey are you guys lost, or need help of any sort?" Al asked them when he noticed them too. They stared at him blankly for a minute as if they were deciding to run or to get help. After all, how comfortable can you be when a 6 foot suit of armor talks to you?

Finally a blue eyed woman spoke up and said "We're just passing by and trying not to disturb anybody." But it does seem that we need to find a way out of this city. She added after a little boy wearing bracelets nudged her ribs slightly.

"Well we know this place like the back of our hands don't we al?" He nodded.

"Well it's perfect this little man can show us around then." Someone said after they had begun the trip to the exit. Upon hearing this remark the little man' stopped for a second and started screaming.

"Who are you calling a tiny little amoebae that no one pays attention to because it's so small it escapes the human eye!"

"...huh?" the group waited a second and stupidly stared until someone broke the silence by saying "NObody said that." Ed calmed down and they continued walking as it was it was pretty late so someone that earlier introduced himself as Kiba suggested that they stay the night some where.

"Yeah, sure we know the perfect place." They approached a large white building and stepped inside. They had all given they're names. They were Kiba, Blue, Hige, Tsume, and Toboe. Ed had asked Roy for 3 extra rooms Hige and Toboe could share a room and Kiba and Tsume could share. So Blue would be alone.

"Ed! Sorry I'm late but I found the perfect set of wrenches that I need to buy tomorrow!" Winry came rushing down the hall and her eyes looked oddly like they had wrenches in them. When everybody turned to look who it was (Possessed Fangirl: except Ed who would know the sound of the money-eating girl anywhere.) Hige fell.

"Hey! Winry tonight you have a room mate. Winry, Blue. Blue, Winry." While they got acquainted everyone walked lazily to bed and started to talk about Ed's eyes. Of course Ed overheard when he was running around and making sure everyone knew what they were doing the next day (Possessed Fangirl: and that they knew not to call him short) Ed knocked on the door and came in.

"What about my eyes being the only gold eyes you've ever seen on a human? Your eyes are gold!" he said pointing at Tsume. "Or are you really a chimera!"

"What is a chimera?" Tsume asked, "I've never heard of such a thing."

"Then WHAT are you, TELL ME!" he clapped and turned his automail into a blade.

Kiba looked at him slightly worried. "You can't tell ANYONE this, Got that? We're wolves." He let his concentration go and showed Ed that he was a wolf. Tsume did the same thing. They changed back after a confused look from him. "Well as you know wolves are thought to be extinct, but there are wolf hunters everywhere."

"When did that happen? Last time I checked people would see a wolf and just run away screaming like a little girl but hey, it's the beginning of the 1900's. Anything could be waiting around the corner."

"1900's? That must mean we are from the future. Actually way up there. Apocalyptic times and now I am really glad to be in a place were we don't have to hide." Tsume replied looking like he felt reaaaally stupid at the moment. (Sailor Greeny: Tsume said THAT? This coming from the wolf that had a gang of humans?

Possessed Fangirl: Haha)

"Well I gotta' go check on everyone else and make sure they aren't dead or anything." Ed almost burst out laughing when he saw how stupid Tsume looked but he had to try to keep from smiling too. As soon as he left the room he laughed of course.

Al waited in his room where he was reading silently when out of nowhere came a loud burst of laughter.

Ed knocked on Hige and Toboe's door and entered. They were not yet asleep but were instead talking about some girl named Cheza.

"Hello wolfie wolf wolf and did I forget to say wolf? Kiba told me. On accident but you are apparently from our present future. Who is Cheza?" They went through a brief explanation of who she was and at the end he mentioned how she was born/created.

"Alchemy? Is it me or does that count as human transmutation?" He thought about it for a minute and realizing the time he left "Well I have to go, good night!"

Al is again waiting in his room reading when his brother's voice is heard humming gleefully.

The ever so cheerful Ed stopped at the last door knocked and waited for an approval for entrance. Once received he poked his head in said "Blue wolf, goodnight guys." and departed to his room.

"Al! They're wolves! And they lost their flower maiden. Which was by the way created by alchemy some time during the apocalyptic time in the future." Al was stunned. He didn't really move for a while but thought. "So we need to find this Cheza before her creator does because she has some connection to the wolves. Weird eh?"

"Well is there any reason it wouldn't be?"

* * *

"Hey Blue, what did Ed mean when he said Blue wolf' last night?" Winry asked, yawning slightly when she took a large bite of the fancy breakfast that she had talked Ed into buying for her. "He is weird though I can tell you that.

"Well I do know what he was talking about but, I guess you could say I have a very strong acquaintance with a few wolves." Blue responded staring in front of her aimlessly, contented with her cup of coffee. While Winry and Blue were talking Toboe and Hige showed up and once again Hige fell. "Stop doing that!" Blue Shouted at him, annoyed with his clumsiness.

"Hey It's not my fault!" He shouted back getting up on his feet and walking over to the cafe where all of his friends were accumulating. He sat down and looked at Winry. "Hi I'm Hige and this is Toboe."

"Hello" Toboe says cheerfully, twiddling with some string from on the table

"Hey! Nice to meet you. Of course you know who I am right? Winry Rockbell." She proceeded with eating and everyone else just waited for her. They had already eaten somewhere along the way, stealing in one way or another but they were just used to that. There Were just four people left and then they could go. Whether not they knew where to was an entirely different story.

"Sorry we're late! It's all Kiba's fault!" Ed and Al and everybody else came running so they could look for Cheza. Kiba got mad and lightly bit Ed's left arm knowing humans are pathetic weaklings.

As soon as Ed had eaten they left. Of course Winry and her gigantic meal were still trying to become Winry and her full stomach. Ed paid for it in advance. She was so busy eating she never saw them leaving.

* * *

Sailor Greeny: That's it for now.

Possessed Fangirl: We ignored that for sooo long.

Sailor Greeny: Please review, but be nice since this was my sister's first fic and she's new at this.


	2. Cher and Hubb meet Roy?

Fullmetal Wolves

By: Sailor Greeny and Her little sister Possessed Fangirl

Disclaimer: We don't own Full Metal Alchemist or Wolf's Rain.

Summery: The WR wolves are lost in space and time (somehow) and find themselves in the FMA world and Cheza is lost somewhere. Will they find Cheza or will Darcia get to her first?

Sailor Greeny: This will be written mostly by me.

Possessed Fangirl: Ed's so CUTE!

Sailor Greeny: I decided to put the humans in, yeah! Cher and Hubb are cool, Quent is mean!

Possessed Fangirl: Quent Yaiden, Yaiden Yaiden Yaiden Yaiden. Try saying Yaiden four times fast!

#SOUND#

"Japanese"

"Animal talk"

Thoughts

(Author notes)

-Phone-

Chapter Two: Cher and Hubb meet Roy?

While the wolves were having a meeting with the Elric brothers and Winry, two someone's from the wolves world wandered around town. Cher walked close to Hubb, not because she still had feelings, oh no. It was because neither of them had a clue as to where they were. They remembered falling in a great big hole, the car they had been in was nowhere to be found. They had woken up in sand, with sand being seen for miles around. Lucky for them someone came and gave them a ride to the nearest town.

"So where exactly, are we again?" Cher asked looking around the town and at the ancient style cars and buildings.

"I don't know, the man that gave us the ride said it was called central' or something like that.

Riza had a day off and was carrying some much-needed groceries home when she heard some lost looking people talking about wherever it was that they were. "Um, hello, my name is Riza, but I couldn't help but over hear your conversation. Where are you from?" She asked hoping that she could help them. As she asked this a man with a tan coat, a pair of jeans and a sack walked by. Then she realized that he also had a gun. She took a gun out of the bag then gently dropped everything else she was carrying. "Drop the gun! I'm with the Military!" She shouted.

Cher and Hubb turned to look at whom she was pointing at. When they realized it was Quent they were exasperated. "Quent! How did you get here?" Cher asked surprised, and at the same time not expecting a great answer that would be more than two words.

"Don't know." He said confused and disorientated. But nonetheless he dropped the gun and his bag at the same time. Whatever was in the bag broke and as soon as the liquid started to seep through the bag she noticed what it really was.

"Are you drunk?" Riza asked knowing almost instantly that he probably was.

"Yes." Cher and Hubb said, "He is. Always. We've met him numerous times." Riza took her gun off the man. Bending down she picked up the man's shotgun as well.

"By the way, I'm Cher and this is Hubb." Cher said introducing herself and her friend. "Hubb is my ex." Hubb winced, wishing she hadn't said that.

"What's your name?" she asked the drunk man. Not expecting him to answer right away since he was drunk.

"I'm Quent Yaiden, I come from Curious"

"I've never heard of Curious," Riza said, "do you have any ID?" she asked, he got out his old wallet and gave her the ID. She looked at the date on the ID. "What is this? the date is all-wrong. It's only the 1900's"

"WHAT!" all three yelled. Riza looked confused.

"May I see your IDs? she asked Cher and Hubb, they gave her the IDs and she looked even more confused. "Ok, this is too wired."

"Your saying we went back in time?" Hubb asked, "Well that explains why everything looked different. Not to mention why the air is clean."

"The air...?" Riza asked. "you should come with me." she said, then led them to her place so she could change into her uniform. "Wait here. I'll be right back, I need to change then we can go." When she came out she was wearing her uniform. "Ok, we can go now." She led them to the Military building. "I have three strangers here that have ID's with the wrong dates, about 400 years into the future." She told the guard, they let her and her guests' in. The guard called Mustang to let him know she was coming.

"Colonel Mustang, I have the strangers." she said when she entered his office, but she froze when she saw he wasn't working. "WHAT are you doing?"

"Uh, I'm just looking at FullMetal's last report." he said, "He seems to have picked up five strangers as well, four male and one female. He got rooms for them in the guest quarters." He looked at the three strangers. "I'm Colonel Roy Mustang, please have a seat." he asked the three, "would you like something to drink? coffee maybe?" he asked looking at Quent mockingly.

Cher smiled, "I'll have some, thank you." Hubb nodded in agreement. Mustang smiled at Cher and got her some coffee. Riza got some for Hubb so they would not appear rude. Quent still hadn't said anything.

"What about you?" Mustang asked him. "It says here you were found drunk and in possession of a gun." he said reading the report Riza had given him. "Where did you get this gun?"

"I was sheriff of Curious, I've been searching for the damn wolves that are responsible for burning it down." Cher and Hubb sighed and Roy and Riza looked confused.

"How could wolves have burned down your town?" Roy asked, "I can't see how that's possible. And I have never head of a town called Curious in all of Amestris."

"Amestris?" All three of the strangers asked even more confused then Roy and Riza were.

"I've never head of it," said Hubb, "Is that were we are?"

"Amestris is the name of our country. were are you from then? Darchma to the north? Areugo to the south? Creata to the west?" he hoped they weren't from Ishabl and didn't think they could be from Xing since they would have had to cross the great desert to get here. He looked at their IDs, none of the names on them looked familiar to him and Riza thought the same when she looked at them.

"Tell how you got the central." he said, Cher and Hubb shared a look and Hubb spoke for them.

"We woke up in the desert after blacking out in our car, some nice gentlemen gave us a ride here. I'm not sure about Quent."

"I woke in the ally." he said, " Blue was gone and those damn wolves where too."

"Where were you before you woke up?" he asked, now they were getting somewhere.

"driving in a car looking for the wolves." Quent said. "Cher and Hubb sat in the front, I was resting in the back since I couldn't drive."

"What wolves were you looking for? the ones that burned your town?" Roy asked, wondering where the crazy old man got his stories.

"No, these wolves were different, they took my Blue from me. Blue was my wolf hunting dog." Quent said, "these wolves are trouble, and they've killed too."

"They also have a girl with them, a pink haired girl with Ivory skin and cinnamon colored eyes. She was stolen from my lab by Darcia, then the wolves took her from him." Cher said.

"Well they might have been separated from her, the last thing I remember before blacking out was a hole opening up and sucking the wolves and Cheza up, then everything went black for me." Hubb said.

"Well, this is interesting." Roy said, "You must be tired, Lieutenant Hawkeye, why don't you show them where they may rest."

"Yes sir. Please come this way." she led them out of the office.

* * *

Sailor Greeny: Done, got the second chapter out! woo hoo!

Possessed Fangirl: Ed wasn't in that one at all!

Sailor Greeny: This is just to explain were the WR humans were in all this mess and a little more on how they got there in the first place. Next chapter The wolves and the Elric brothers run into Roy and the WR humans.

Possessed Fangirl: Ed! Yayyy!

Sailor Greeny and Possessed Fangirl: And before we forget. HAPPY BIRTHDAY JESSIE ONEECHAN!


	3. Where is Cheza?

Fullmetal Wolves

By: Sailor Greeny and Her little sister Possessed Fangirl

Disclaimer: We don't own Full Metal Alchemist or Wolf's Rain.

Summery: The WR wolves are lost in space and time (somehow) and find themselves in the FMA world and Cheza is lost somewhere. Will they find Cheza or will Darcia get to her first?

Possessed Fangirl: It's Ed! Yes! For some reason one of my older sisters thinks that Inu-Yasha is cuter than Ed. I kill her for that.

Sailor Greeny: She thinks dogs are better then wolf, as if! I'll take Wolves and Ed over Inu-Yasha any day! my little sister, Possessed Fangirl's older sister, is the... well I can't finish that sentence or else I'll get in trouble.

Possessed Fangirl: I'm the best and youngest twin! Hehe. I'm still taller.

Sailor Greeny: I'm tallest in the family.

#SOUND#

"Japanese"

"Animal talk"

Thoughts

(Author notes)

-Phone-

Chapter Three: Where is Cheza?

Ed, Al and all of the wolves had just left the restaurant leaving Winry behind when a very large figure approached them. "Ack Hide me!" Ed grabbed Al and hid behind him. The wolves were completely clueless as to why Ed was acting this way when the figure came up closer.

"Oh Alphonse! Where is your brother?" Al said nothing and when Armstrong saw Toboe he decided that he was so adorable it must be time to kill him or in other words, hug him. "Oh I love kid's You are so adorable!"

"Eck! Let-me-goo!" Toboe whimpered his illusion flickered for a second but Armstrong with all his sparkling noticed nothing. Ed came out from behind Al when he realized that the only way to save Toboe was to get Armstrong's attention.

"Armstrong! Put the kid down!" Ed shouted hoping desperately he would go without the death hug this time.

"Oh Edward! I've been looking for you. When did you get here? I have a note from Colonel Mustang." He stretched out one of his hand's that had a piece of paper in it. Ed took it and read it.

"Thanks I'll be on my way." He put the paper into his pocket and said something under his breath that no one else could hear. "Oh great it's time to visit Mustang." Once everybody knew what was going on they were there. "Okay let's go. No matter how much I hate Mustang." They all entered the building as soon as they could and headed up towards Mustangs office. Ed sighed. "Here we are." He knocked on the door and entered.

"Oh, here you are. I was wondering when you'd get here, your short legs slowed you down, eh?" At this Ed twitched and hardly kept from screaming his head off. "Anyway's. I had several people come in earlier saying that they were looking for a group of as many wolves as you have guests, well you're shy of just one. Cheza was what they said her name was." Kiba widened his eyes some what at this. Roy looked interested at this and continued. The three people were Cher Degre, Hubb Lebowski and Quent Yaiden." Blue was delighted to find that Quent was there but no one could say the same for the rest of the group.

"Another thing we found was that the ID's they had were from 400 years into the future." Riza said from next to the window. "May we ask for your ID's?"

The group froze. "Um, well funny story. We don't have any, because we can't have any. Especially Toboe. Kid's don't need ID." Hige said. Toboe growled at being called a kid and Roy watched amused.

"Well what are your names?" Riza asked them. If one was named Blue then they would know that somehow these were the wolves Quent was ranting on about.

The wolves exchanged looks deciding it would be Harmless to let people know what their names were. Toboe spoke up for the group. "I'm Toboe, This is Hige and this is Blue, Kiba, and Tsume." He announced as he pointed to each person.

"Blue, your drunk old man came looking for his wolf hunting dog, and he wants to kill the rest of you." Roy said expecting a scream but they just sat there.

"That's no new news to us." Tsume said. "He tried shooting Toboe twice in one day."

Blue flinched. "What? Sorry about that!" she said, she had been the one to lead Quent to Toboe that day. "Pop's is still mad at them for something they didn't do. It was Jagara's troops that burned down the town."

"He did say something about wolves burning down his town. I was wondering how that was possible." Roy said looking at what he had written about Quent and writing something else down.

"Can we go now? My eyes are going to fall out if I have to look at Roy anymore." Ed said quietly enough so only the wolves could hear. The wolves wanted to laugh at this, but Kiba and Tsume held it in. Hige, Blue and Toboe weren't as successful and almost burst out laughing from trying to hold it in for so long.

"What's so funny?" Roy asked the two younger wolves.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Toboe and Hige said. Blue just giggled and didn't hear Roy.

"Well anyway, I'll have them brought here so we can figure out what to do with all of you at once." He turned to Riza, "Have someone retrieve our time traveling guests."

"Yes sir." Riza said, then went to send Feury to get the three. She went back to the office quickly so Roy couldn't goof off.

"Sergeant Major Feury is on his way to get them." she said, then went back to her usual spot. Some time later Feury was seen walking down the hall with Cher, Hubb and Quent. They had been lent some new clothes to wear since the old ones were old and ripped. When they got close enough the four wolves tensed seeing Quent. When Quent saw them he automatically grabbed for his gun, but it wasn't there. Sergeant Major Feury had no idea why he did that, he was only told the man had a gun in his possession, but it was taken away.

"What are those damn wolves doing here!" he demanded Roy when he got inside the office. Sergeant Major Feury looked around but didn't see any wolves.

"You may go now, Sergeant Major Feury" Roy said, Feury saluted and then went back to work. Roy looked at Quent amused. "We found your Blue." was all he said.

"Hi pop's" Blue said smiling.

"Blue?" he asked, he was sober, since he wasn't allowed to drink in the military faculty, so he couldn't have been seeing things. "Blue? is that really you?"

"Yeah pops, it's me. I never knew it, but I was half wolf. It was the flower maiden that woke my wolf blood." She told him, casually. Still smiling watching his dazed face.

"Hey I'm hungry can we go eat somewhere?" Hige asked Roy, his stomach growling loudly.

The other wolves groaned. "You're ALWAYS hungry." they said as one.

"Finally I can leave! Sorry Roy hate to leave but I'm starving." Ed was out the door before any other person. Al followed, first apologizing for his brother's behavior.

"Why don't you all follow FullMetal so you don't lose him and get lost." Roy said waving a dismissive hand to all of the time travelers.

* * *

Possessed Fangirl: We are on a role today! 3 chapters in one day.

Sailor Greeny: Well we started this about a week ago, but that's ok.


	4. Why would you let the Wolves eat with Qu

Fullmetal Wolves

By: Sailor Greeny and Her little sister Possessed Fangirl

Disclaimer: We don't own Full Metal Alchemist or Wolf's Rain.

Summery: The WR wolves are lost in space and time (somehow) and find themselves in the FMA world and Cheza is lost somewhere. Will they find Cheza or will Darcia get to her first?

Sailor Greeny: Well here's chapter four. More Ed and Toboe! They are so cute!

Possessed Fangirl: Especially Ed, who is not Inu-Yasha!

Sailor Greeny: Whatever.

#SOUND#

"Japanese"

'"Animal talk"'

'Thoughts'

(Author notes)

-Phone-

Chapter Four: Why would you let the Wolves eat with Quent?

The restaurant Ed and Al went to was small, so the lot of them took a bit more space than they had intended. Of course the wolves ordered rarely done steaks and a water. Ed screamed at every one not to order too much or not to order something too expensive, after all he was the only one with money.

"Hurry up and eat, Winry should be looking for us now and if we go fast enough we can probably avoid her!" Ed told his guest's as soon as he finished his own meal. "We need to go find that Cheza person before some other guy does."

"Well it's hard to eat when these animals are here." Quent said staring at the four wolves in front of him in a disgruntled fashion.

Kiba rolled his eyes and responded. "Well you didn't have to come with us old man." As he said this Ed sat back down waiting to see the outcome of this soon-to-be argument. "Besides you'll probably just slow us down."

"Uh... hey you shouldn't fight we could attract too much attention!" Al said holding up his hands. He was tired of mobs of people floating around and wanted to get out as soon as possible.

Tsume gave him a deeply annoyed look. "We haven't seen you eat anything, wouldn't that attract attention in a restaurant?"

Al stopped. "Well... er, I'm not hungry, I don't need to eat as much as most people!" He scraped up what he could but he didn't sound very convincing.

"And why do you always wear that armor?" Tsume pressed on, of course he was giving Al a very hard time.

"It's, a-hobby of mine. I like to wear armor, it's almost like I have to. Hehe." Ed was getting annoyed, very annoyed.

"Stop asking so many questions! It's not like it's impossible to enjoy wearing armor!" Ed yelled, getting up to defend his little brother who was obviously struggling to come up with excuses. No one had ever really quizzed him on more than one thing at a time.

"So what was that thing you did last night to your arm?" Kiba asked. It was what scared them enough for them to tell him the truth so he thought that they ought to know.

"Well that's not all that simple. I have an automail arm. And leg, which I got in an accident. I used Alchemy to transmute my automail arm into a blade." The wolves and other time travelers blinked, having no idea what automail was. They had heard of Alchemy but only the nobles used that, right? Then the wolves remembered they were in the past and the nobles didn't exist yet.

(Both: We pause for dinner:

Sailor Greeny: FOOOOOOOD!

Possessed Fangirl: Ooh I love food! And, well you know.

Both: Done eating now back to the show, er, fic

The characters stare at the sisters, but shrug and go back to what they were doing before the interruption.)

The door opened behind all of them and when they turned to see who it was, Ed froze. Winry was going to KILL him this time. "Why you little! What were you thinking leaving me there!" She yelled, which in turn made the entire restaurant turn to look at what was going on. Maybe they would arrest her for attacking someone.

"Major Armstrong was looking for us with a note from the Colonel, he wanted to meet our guests. We left you because you couldn't come. I thought you would be happier anyway. We met these three in Mustang's office and then we decided to get something to eat for them. Since they're new to Central Mustang wanted them to stay with us and we didn't have time to get you because Hige was complaining about how hungry he was!" Ed yelled back standing from his seat.

"Um, Miss. Winry?" Toboe said, "It's not Ed's fault, Hige is always hungry, OW." Hige hit Toboe and Toboe glared at him.

"What the runt is try to say is all of us were hungry and didn't give Ed time to get you." Hige said, ignoring Toboe's protest.

"I am NOT a RUNT!" Toboe yelled at Hige, he turned back to the humans.

"Hello, I don't believe we've met." Cher said, she got the idea that the boy Ed didn't really want the girl there, but wouldn't say it. "I'm Cher, this is Hubb and that's Quent." Hubb smiled and Quent grumbled about the wolves.

"Nice to meet you, Miss..?" Hubb said, he didn't know her name and the boy hadn't said it, so he waited for her to introduce herself.

Winrey blushed when she realized she had made a fool of herself in-front of a whole building full of strangers. She walked over to the table Ed, Al and their guests were seated at. "Hi, I'm Winry Rockbell." she bowed, "I'm sorry you had to see that, Ed's just stupid and doesn't know what to do...ever. So I have to punish him for it." The eight time travelers blinked, the humans smiled weakly and the four wolves and one half-breed went back to eating their meat. Winry looked annoyed at the five, but smiled back at the three humans.

Ed started grumbling something but no one was sure what it was. He had some sort of comical angered expression on his face, but he was glad that no one was really interested in taking her with them. "Oh look! I see a new shop specializing mechanical junk! Somewhere around the corner! I need to stay and pay but I'll meet up with you soon!" Winry was gone, fast and Ed paid as soon as they were all done and they left in the opposite direction that Winry went and toward the Military building.

Once inside they were told to go to Mustang's office. Roy wanted to tell the group what they had decided to do with them. "We have decided to let you stay with the Elric brothers, they will help you find your missing member, Cheza. Can you tell me more about her?" he asked the wolves, he noticed they all had odd reactions to Cheza's name.

"Cheza is the flower maiden, we should be able to find her by following her scent, but the problem is only the five of use can smell her, since we're wolves. We already decided to take those three with us to Rakuen. We decided that we could us help in this strange world. We don't know anything about it and that could cause a lot of trouble."

"Yes, I agree, the Elric brothers are quite capable of helping you, though FullMetal has a habit of destroying things when he goes on missions." Roy said smugly. Ed looked like he was about to attack, but Al held him back.

"NII-SAN!" he said, "don't do it," Ed calmed down because Al held him back.

"So anyway, I'll let you get some rest. All eight of our guests can go back to the hotel with you, you can eat dinner there." He dismissed them and all ten went back to the hotel, only stopping to wait for Al who had gone into an Ally for some reason.

"Al! what are you doing?" Ed asked annoyed, he knew his brother must have seen a cat or something. He wondered how he would explain that to the new comers. Al came back a few minutes later, the wolves smelled something different about him, he had as scent now, but it smelled like feline. None of the wolves had mention it before, but they had all noticed Al didn't have a scent.

"meow," '"help me,"' the wolves heard this and all looked at Al. "meow mew meowowo!" '"Get me out of this thing, it's moving around!"' They had reached the hotel when they heard a cat from somewhere.

"What is going on?" Hige asked, pointing at Al, once they were back in the hotel.

"Yeah, why is he mowing?" Hubb asked, then sneezed, "I haven't sneezed since we left that cell in Jagara's keep."

"It's asking for help," Toboe said suddenly. All the humans except Cher looked at him, only Cher knew they could understand the other animals from the time Blue talked to a cat to get them a map of Jagara's city.

"What's asking for help?" Ed asked nervously, he hoped the cat would shut up before they found where it was.

"The cat," Toboe said. "It wants out, where is it, it smells like it's coming from him." he pointed at Al.

"Um, well we should go to our room for this, so no one over hears." he led them to the room the Elric brothers shared. "Ok, look, the reason I have this arm and this leg," he showed them his automail. "Is because when I was eleven and Al was ten, we tried doing a form of Alchemy that is forbidden by the state. Our mother had died when I was ten and Al was nine and we wanted so much to bring her back. The price for our sin was my leg and Al's body, I gave up my arm to save Al and attach his soul to the armor you see before you."

"So you're saying the reason he doesn't have a scent is because he's just a soul in a suit of armor?" Hige asked.

"You could tell?" Ed asked, "oh right, Wolves have keen sense of smell right?" the wolves nodded, "well I guess it's better we let you know, in case something happens while we travel."

"Uhh, look at the time, we should get some dinner then go to bed. Oh man, Winry is going to kill me for ditching her again!" Ed realized, he looked out the window to see Winry walking towards the hotel. She looked ticked off.

"Ahh, hide me!" he screamed, he went into Hubb and Quent's room, they followed him to see what he was doing. They saw him duck into the wardrobe. The had seen that strange girl once before n knew why he wanted to hid, so they decided to help the poor boy out by not telling the girl where he was. They went back to doing what they wanted before dinner.

"ED! WHERE ARE YOU?" they heard coming from Ed and Al's room, they heard the wolves yelp from the noise. One of them could be heard yelling back.

"Don't yell so LOUD, you hurt our ears!" Hige yelled, but not as loud.

* * *

Sailor Greeny: Hahahahahaha!

Possessed Fangirl: Winry MUST die!

Sailor Greeny: Yes, for hurting the poor wolves ears! and for threatening Ed!

Possessed Fangirl: The adorable Ed! Oh by the way, Al! Take the cat out of you!

Sailor Greeny: Next chapter he can, but I want to get this chapter up as soon as possible. Please review!


	5. The cat in Al

Fullmetal Wolves

By: Sailor Greeny and Her little sister Possessed Fangirl

Disclaimer: We don't own Full Metal Alchemist or Wolf's Rain.

Summery: The WR wolves are lost in space and time (somehow) and find themselves in the FMA world and Cheza is lost somewhere. Will they find Cheza or will Darcia get to her first?

Sailor Greeny: Um, ok I'm writing this now. I'm not as hyper as I was when writing the last four chapters. Major difference in my writing when I'm not laughing half the time.

Possessed Fangirl: For example, you pay attention to what you're typing.

#SOUND#

"Japanese"

'"Animal talk"'

'Thoughts'

(Author notes)

-Phone-

Chapter Five: The cat in Al

Winry was mad, and not the mad as in crazy. (PF: Unfortunately.) She glared at the five wolves (SG: Well four wolves and a half-wolf, half-dog), but they weren't bothered by this since four of them had to deal with Tsume and the other one was Tsume. She was even more outraged when they didn't respond to her angry ranting.

"Meow!" '"Some body get me out of here!"' Winry heard the cat meow and the wolves heard it's cry for help.

"Al, did you bring another cat. Take it out of..." Winry told him, realizing that Al did in-fact bring another cat. Now Winry forgot about her anger with Ed and focused on the irresistibly cuddly. Then noticing that there were people that weren't supposed to know Al was just a soul bound to a suit of armor she quickly found an alternative to you. "your suitcase." The wolves glanced at the single suitcase in the room, which was on the bed. It smelled like Ed, but that was it. They knew the girl was supposed to keep the whole 'Al's only a suit of armor' thing a secret. They would humor her until the cat made itself known again, then they would let it out.

"Hissss! meow!" they heard once more. '"I smell wolves! help me wolves!"' Everyone in the room looked at Al, Winry gulped when the four boys went over to Al.

"Hey little kitty," Toboe said, "Don't worry we'll help you." he looked up at Al's head. "Would you please open up so I can get the poor guy out, he's scared." he turned to Winry, who was standing in the open doorway, her eyes bugged out and mouth hanging open. "Can you shut the door on your way out please, we don't want the cat getting out, or anyone else to look in."

Before she could respond Cher walked over to her and pulled her out. She steered the girl to her room and sat her down on the bed. "Don't leave this room, we'll pick you up for dinner." she said, then went back to the Elric brothers room.

Back in the room as soon as Cher was back, the door was closed. "Ok, you can open up now." Hige said, he was going to help Toboe get the cat out if it was stuck. Al unbuckled his chest plate and the two wolves where knocked over as soon as the cat saw it was being freed. The two brown wolves lost their illusions as they hit the floor, since the cat made them loose the concentration needed to keep the form.

"This is why we had Winry leave the room," Kiba said, he knelt down so he could talk to the cat. "are you ok?" he asked it.

"merwo, meowowowowow" '"I'm ok, just a little ruffled from the ride."'

(SG: just like our kitty Tommy Tom

PF: Leave it to that cat to wake everyone up to a Merwo.)

'"Ackk."' Toboe said, Hige had landed on him, '"get off me!'" All Al and Cher heard was a whimper and growl as the two wolves sat in a heap on the floor, the chubby one on the runt.

'"I can't, I'm stuck here!'" Hige said back.

"Hige, just get off of Toboe, he's so much smaller then you, you'll crush him!" Blue said, this confused the humans even more. Just then there was a knock on the door, the wolves panicked, what if it was a human and the saw the two wolves that were definitely NOT dogs?

"Who's there?" Al called, closing his chest plait so whoever it was wouldn't see.

"It's me, Hubb." they recognized Hubb's voice, but Al wanted more proof it was really Hubb and not Envy. Cher knew Hubb would never say that anyway.

"Is there some way you can prove it's you? something only you and someone in this room would know?" He asked, Envy wasn't really all that bad. Unless he was really ticked. He was stupid too.

Cher thought of something only she and Hubb would know. "What were we talking about when Jagara's troops captured us and put us in the back of that truck?" she asked, this was something he would never forget. "What animal did you say we would get?" she shortened it.

"Umm, a cat?" the voice sounded uncertain.

"No! it was a dog, you said we would get a dog! Who are you and what have you done with Hubb!" she demanded.

"I didn't do anything to him, he fell asleep and so did the drunk old man, I used the younger guy because the older guy was too drunk and I wouldn't have the chance to act drunk without blowing my cover. I took his ID card so I could pose as him, I didn't expect anything like this to happen! By the way, is fullmetal-shrimp here? I just came by to tease him. Very bored, and it would rouse up a good fight."

"It's Envy." Al said with an exasperated sigh, the wolves looked confused, why would someone name their kid Envy?

"No, he's not here, now please go away before he comes back, I don't want him to see you and the person your impersonating might wake up soon." Al said knowing that Envy knew that Ed would have blown up at the words full, metal and shrimp.

"What? oh yeah , he's waking up, got to go." and the person on the other side of the door went away also leaving the ID behind.

(PF: I want to be an Astronomer!

SG: Why did you say that?

PF: Yes. What did you say? Oh, I can't remember.)

Hubb entered the room and saw his ID on the floor. "What's that doing there?" He asked checking his pockets and wallet to make sure it wasn't a duplicate.

"Well we should get going to look for Cheza as soon as we eat tomorrow morning." Ed said entering the room eyeing the two wolves on the floor in the room. "What are you doing?"

"Hige fell on me when we took the cat out of Al. It jumped at us and knocked us over, I'm not sure WHY Hige didn't get up right away." Toboe said when Hige was finally able to get off him. The two wolves changed to their illusions and got off the floor.

"It was some kind of force field keeping me down, I don't know why. It just disappeared." The chubby wolf explained.

The others in the room looked at him like he was crazy, but then decided they better go eat now that the cat was out and Ed no longer had to to hide from the crazy girl, Winry. She had cooled down completely now and if she tried to hit Ed still then Cher and Hubb would step in and keep her from doing the boy any bodily harm.

The wolves covered their ears, as if a crash of thunder had boomed over head. (PF: Or a dog whistle. Either one really.) They yelped too. "Cheza's hurt!" Kiba growled. "That way!" He looked to the east.

People stared for a while until Ed realized that he was headed east, possibly to or through Ishaball. "To Ishaball! We can't go there can we? Well, I guess if we're careful."

Toboe spoke up, quite worried about the trip ahead. "What's this Ishaball? Is it safe, or far away because I don't think she was very close." Before any one could answer, the wolf in distress began talking again. "Oh well, we have to go to save Cheza from harm!"

"Right. Brother, we are going to help them right? Even If we do have to try to go through Ishaball?" Al asked. Ed sighed and nodded in response. "No alchemy than. And a way to make sure no body knows who we are."

Ed grinned, "It's decided than, We can leave-" Ed did not want Winry to come with them. It would be too dangerous for her, so he made up a story. "You know what Winry? I saw a new auto mail shop open up for the first time today! You should go check it out!" Of course she fell for it, and was out the door faster than you could say: Electrons are not to replace neutrons or protons, which are two kinds of electrons. "Okay, now that she is gone, we leave at dawn!"

* * *

PF: Well this is it for chapter five. I kept running out of ideas so randomness stepped in. Hehe.

SG: Ok, ja matta ne minasan! Please review.

PF: Part six, coming to a computer near you, or more specifically, your computer some other time.


End file.
